deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main playable protagonist from Mojang's sandbox series, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Finn VS Steve (Complete) *Heavy vs Steve (Complete) *Kirito vs Steve (Complete) *Minecraft steve vs sonic (Complete) *Quote vs. Steve (Complete) *Sackboy vs. Steve (Complete) *Steve ( Minecraft ) vs Iron Man (Complete) *Steve vs Dovahkiin *Steve Vs Emmet (Complete) *Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype *Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario (Complete) *Steve (Minecraft) VS Rarity *Steve vs Shovel Knight *Steve vs Villager (Complete) *Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft) (Complete) *Minecraft "Steve?" vs Terraria Guy (Incomplete) *Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! (With his universe) *Steve vs Frisk (featuring Chara) (Complete) *Steve vs Dig Dug *Steve vs Captain America (Complete) *Steve vs Link (Complete) *Steve vs Henry Stickmin *Steve vs Jessie *Steve (Creative Mode) vs Maxwell *Maxwell vs. Steve History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Steve * Alias: The Player * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1 if dimensions were translated to the real world) * Weight: N/A Physicality * Incredible Strength * Capable of shattering solid stone and tress with barefists * Highly Athletic * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Running Speed Skills * Skilled Survivalist & Hunter * Adequate Abillity with Melee Weapons * Master Archer * Modest Enchanter & Alchemist * Gifted Artist * Engineering Mastermind Equipment/Weapons Diamond Set * Sword * Pickaxe * Shovel * Hoe * Axe Other * Bow & Arrow * Armor Items * Crafting Table * TNT * Dispensers: Self-Perptual Inventory, Makeshift Cannon/Turret * Firework Rocket * Redstone: All Purpose Natural Wonder Mineral * Map & Compass * Flint & Steel: Potent Flamethrower, Small Range * The Bucket: Made of indestructible material, inside apparently hammerspace, contains enough Water for small flood, heat resistant, carries Lava * Fire Charge * Iron Golems: Super Strength, Super Toughness * Mob Eggs * Potions/Splash Potions * Enchanted Book * Ender Pearl: Ranged Teleportation, depends on throwing arm, teleportation consumes one whole Ender Pearl, chips away health The Wither * Fires explosive Screaming Skulls * Capable of creating massive craters * Superhuman Strength * Can smash through obsidian walls * Super Toughness * Shrugs off TNT * Superhuman Resilience to Fire * Flight * Inhuman Health * Posseses more health than the Ender Dragon did * Immune to Arrows Feats * Constructed a giant 3D model of the Earth * Has reconstructed real world environments and cities, as well as fictitious ones (Hogwarts, Skyrim, Middle Earth, Westeros) * Recreated York Minister Cathedral to scale * Built a working 16-bit computer in Minecraft * Created a massive TNT cannon * Can create civilizations from scratch * Has stormed enemy strongholds and braved the Nether * With the right equipment, go toe to toe with the toughest mobs and win * Slew the Ender Dragon and the Wither * Regularly spends days surviving the wilderness Weaknesses * Most weapons break after a while * Though for Diamond Equipment, it takes a while to break Bow is his only ranged weapon * Will only carry 64 arrows on hand * Still human underneath his armor * Which also has a limit on his gear Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Mojang characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Minecraft characters Category:Mascots Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Xbox Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Armored Characters Category:Shield Users